24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Reed
|affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency |rank = |profession = Intelligence analyst |marital = |spouse = |residence = London, England, UK |status = Deceased |died = Day 9: 6:41pm Stabbed by James Harman |seasons = |firstseen = |lastseen = |actor = Giles Matthey }} Jordan Reed was the CIA Intelligence analyst and Communications Chief at the agency's London, England station during Day 9. Before Day 9 Jordan Reed worked alongside Kate Morgan with whom he was friends. He believed in her innocence when she was accused of being a traitor and thought she was getting a raw deal in being transferred out of the London office and away from fieldwork. It was indicated he was romantically interested in her, but he never pursued it and she never seemed to notice. Day 9 Jordan Reed tapped into a satellite that the British have overhead in order to provide real-time coverage of Erik Ritter's mission to apprehend Jack Bauer. He watched along with Steve Navarro, Kate Morgan, and Mariana as Ritter and his team chased Jack and arrested him at the banks of the Thames River. Jordan overheard Ritter being sarcastic to Kate Morgan and reminding her that she is not cleared to review the intercept tip from Prague police that led them to finding Bauer. Jordan showed Kate camera footage of the interrogation room, where Jack was being cuffed to a chair. A few moments later, Jordan went to Morgan's office, where he brought her the intercept tip against protocol and told her that she doesn't deserve the treatment she is getting from the CIA and Ritter. He said she has worked her whole life to get where she is and wants her to fight the transfer but Kate says that she did fight for two months, when they locked her up and accused her of being a traitor. Jordan and Kate realized that the timestamp on the intercept is out of sequence with the traffic and that the tip must have been planted. Kate checked in with Jordan, who has been working on figuring out who planted the tip, and together they realized that the only person who could have done it is Jack Bauer himself. They then set to work in figuring out why Jack would want to get caught on purpose. After attacking a security guard to get out of being escorted out of the building, Morgan called Jordan and asks him to look for connections between Bauer and any personnel in the building. Jordan hacked into the Special Activities system and discovered that Chloe O'Brian is being held down there. He sent Chloe's profile to Morgan's phone and the two realized that Jack was there to break Chloe out. After finishing what Bauer started and sending Lieutenant Chris Tanner's flight key data to Open Cell, Kate sent the evidence that Bauer was telling the truth about Margot Al-Harazi overriding the drone to Jordan who confirmed it. Based on the new evidence and Jordan's confirmation, President Heller grounded the drone fleet, but not before Al-Harazi gained control of six drones. Jordan later informed Navarro about Al-Harazi's threat tape and traced it to an estate which Navarro led an attack team to. Later, Jordan began digging into data files about Adam Morgan and found suspicious evidence of deleted files. He told that to Navarro, who, unbeknownst to him, had actually framed Adam Morgan. Navarro proceeded to call his co-conspirator, Open Cell founder Adrian Cross, who had actually committed the crime Adam Morgan was accused of and had deleted the files that could trace the planted evidence back to him and Navarro, and warned him. Cross told Navarro that the only way to make sure that Reed didn't find about his involvement was to kill him. Navarro then sent Reed on a bogus dead drop in Camden, claiming that though Jordan was an analyst and not a field agent, they were short-handed. Jordan eagerly agreed to help and went. When he was about to leave the message, Reed was shot in the shoulder by James Harman, a covert hitman hired by Navarro, and fell in the river. Reed survived and although he was hurt, was able to swim to the shore. While hiding, Reed called Navarro and explained to him in the boat that someone tried to kill him. When Navarro asked him where he was, Reed told him he was hiding in a bike shop. Several minutes later, Harman arrived at the bike shop, but Reed realized Navarro had set him up since he was the only one who knew where Jordan was and surprised Harman with a pipe to the head. Jordan disarmed Harman of both his guns before he could react and demanded an explanation. Harman distracted him by pointing out Jordan's unfamiliarity with weapons and asking him if the safety was on on the gun he held. As Jordan checked, Harman drew a knife from his collar and charged Jordan who was disarmed. The two struggled for the knife, ending in Harman fatally stabbing Jordan in the chest. However, Jordan was able to grab Harman's second gun that he'd stuffed into his belt and shoot Harman twice, killing him. Jordan died soon after of his wounds. Ken later called Kate and informed her of Jordan's death. Kate investigated and ran Harman's fingerprints, but was unable to identify him so Jack had an old friend run the fingerprints. When Navarro found out Jordan was dead, he was relieved but horrified to learn of Harman's death as Harman could be connected to him. He tried to stall Jack and when that failed, called Adrian Cross for help fleeing the country which he agreed to do in exchange for the defense override module. Eventually, Marlow managed to identify Harman as a former CIA deep-cover agent. When he identified Navarro as one of his former handlers, Jack realized he was the one who sent Harman to kill Jordan, but Navarro had already fled with the override device. Jack was able to capture Navarro, but not before he was able to hand off the override device to Cross. Trying to identify the reason Navarro had Jordan killed, Gavin Leonard went through Jordan's computer and found his work on the Adam Morgan files. Gavin completed Jordan's work and exonerated Adam Morgan while informing everyone of Navarro's treason. Navarro tried to manipulate the situation to get away with both treason and Jordan's murder by demanding full immunity in exchange for his help in locating the override device. While he nearly got it, Jack and Kate tricked him into revealing how to find the device and Navarro was made to pay for his crimes. Background information and notes * Jordan is the fifteenth character portrayed by a main cast member to die in 24. For the others, see the whole list. *He was one of seven main cast characters, along with Milo Pressman, Larry Moss, Dana Walsh, Adrian Cross, Ben Grimes and Jadalla Bin-Khalid in 24's history, to die without receiving a silent clock. *Jordan only appeared in eight episodes while he was alive and as a corpse in his ninth episode. Out of all main cast members, only Ben Grimes has appeared in fewer episodes. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Deceased characters